DIA DE SAN VALENTÍN EN KONOHA PARTE 2
by Espiritu-Cecil
Summary: Vuelve a ser San Valentín en Konoha y todas las chicas están deseosas de poder darle el chocolate que han hecho a mano al chico que le gusta. Este es el caso también de Hinata, que con todas sus fuerzas desea dárselo a Naruto. ¿Podrá en esta ocasión dá


DIA DE SAN VALENTÍN EN KONOHA PARTE 2

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Para quienes halláis leído mi otro fanfic titulado "Día de San Valentín en Konoha", ya sabréis de que trata la historia ya que hablo de algunos hechos que mencionó en el anterior fic. Si no lo habéis hecho, os recomiendo leerlo primero ^^.

Bueno, empezamos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mañana iba a ser de nuevo San Valentín. En verdad ya lo era. Pues eran las cuatro de la mañana del 14 de Febrero, pero aún nadie se había levantado. Hinata terminaba de darle la forma de corazón al chocolate que estaba preparando. En el centro del mismo, escribió con nata las palabra "Ai Shiteru".

- Este año si lo lograré… - pensaba Hinata, apretando las manos con fuerza - . Este año lograré dárselo a Naruto-kun y declararle mis sentimientos.

Pronto llegó el amanecer. Hiashi Hyuga, líder del clan de los Hyuga, Neji su sobrino y Shiro Yagami estaban en una habitación particular desayunando.

- Dime Shiro… - comenzó diciendo Hiashi y luego lo miró con una mirada asesina - ¿¡Puedo saber a santo de qué te tengo que invitar a desayunar!?

- Venga, venga. No te alteres, que a tú edad eso no es bueno. Ya que me quedé anoche para vigilar a Hinata, ¿qué menos que me invistes a desayunar?

- Lo qué tienes tú es mucha cara.

- Eso es aparte – rió mientras daba un sorbo al té.

La puerta corredera que daba al patio central de la casa se abrió y Hinata entró.

- ¡Ey! Buenos días Hinata – saludó Shiro con una sonrisa y levantando la mano.

- Buenos días Shiro-sensei.

- ¿A dónde vas tan temprano Hinata? – Preguntó Hiashi tras darle un trago al té.

- Pues… he venido a traeros esto.

A cada uno les entregó un pequeño paquete, envuelto cada uno en un envoltorio distinto.

- Como es San Valentín, pensé que estaría bien en regalaros algo a vosotros también.

- Muchas gracias Hinata. ¡Me lo comeré con mucho gusto!

Shiro abrió el paquete y se metió la chocolatina en forma de cabeza de lobo en la boca. La mastico y su cara se lleno de felicidad.

- ¡Esta de muerte!

- ¡Me alegro! – Hinata sonrió contenta de que le gustará.

- Muchas gracias por el regalo, Hinata-sama.

- No hay de que – Hinata miró el reloj de la pared - ¡Ah! Tengo que irme corriendo. ¡Adiós!

Neji y Shiro vieron como Hinata se iba, cerrando la puerta tras de si. Luego Shiro miro a Hiashi, que aún tenía la chocolatina en la mano.

- Ya se ha ido.

Los ojos de Hiashi comenzaron a soltar fuertes cataratas de agua y se tapó la cara con la manga del kimono para esconderla.

- ¡Qué buena es mi hija!

- Venga, venga – le consoló Shiro.

Naruto miraba la ciudad desde el tejado de su casa. Su rostro mostraba determinación. ¿Acaso iba a entrenar para lograr una nueva técnica? ¿Iba a alguna misión? Pues sí, tenía una misión.

- ¡Bien! ¡Definitivamente este año volveré a conseguir chocolate! – Gritó con fuerza mientras apretaba su puño derecho en el aire.

El año pasaba, había recibido un chocolote, pero no sabía de quién había sido. Pensó que podía haber sido de Sakura, cosa que luego comprobó que no era así. Ella misma le dijo que porque razón le tenía que regalar chocolate a alguien como él.

- ¡Estoy seguro que tengo una admiradora secreta! ¡Este año la encontraré y recibiré su chocolate!

Bajo de un salto a la calle y comenzó a correr, en busca de esa persona. Estuvo corriendo por dos horas por toda la ciudad, pero nadie le detuvo para decirle que le daría chocolate. Entonces comenzó a notar como el suelo temblaba a sus pies.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Un terremoto?

A su lado, y a toda velocidad, paso Sasuke.

- ¿¡Eh!? ¡Sasuke! ¿¡A dónde vas!?

El temblor se hacía más fuerte y le parecía oír como si fuera provocada por una estampida. Al girarse, pudo ver la causa.

Un enorme grupo de chicas corrían por las calles, gritando el nombre de Sasuke. Ino y Sakura estaban entre ellas.

- ¡Mierda!

El grupo de chicas le paso por encima, atropellándolo literalmente. Por su cuerpo y su ropa quedaron los rastros de las pisadas.

- M-Maldito Sasuke… ¡siempre él! ¡Pero se van a enterar!

Naruto saltó al edificio de la derecha y se adelantó por los tejados para atajar. Cuando vio que Sasuke giraba una calle para despistar al grupo de chicas, el bajo a la calle y se transformó en Sasuke. Giro la calle y el grupo de chicas se detuvo.

- Tranquilas chicas. Solo aceptaré el chocolate de una de vosotras – dijo Naruto mientras se apartaba el flequillo de la cara con un movimiento de seducción.

Las palabras de Sasuke sonaron tan guays, y su postura tan sexy, que los ojos de todas se pusieron con forma de corazón. Aunque luego cambiaron a unas fuertes llamas y empezaron a pelearse entre si.

Finalmente, tan solo Sakura e Ino quedaban en pie, peleando mano a mano entre ellas.

- ¡Maldita cerda! ¡Sasuke-kun tomará mi chocolate!

- ¡Eso te lo crees tú frontuda! ¡Comerá el mío!

Se separaron y se prepararon para atacarse de nuevo, pero Naruto se interpuso para detenerlas.

- ¡Ey, espera-¡

Sakura le propinó un fuerte puñetazo en la cara e Ino una fuerte patada en el estómago. Ambas se iban a golpear, pero no se dieron cuenta de que Sasuke se había puesto en medio.

- ¡S-Sasuke-kun! ¡Lo siento! – Se disculpó Sakura.

- ¿¡Estás bien!?

Naruto cayó al suelo y la técnica de transformación se deshizo, volviendo a su verdadera forma.

- ¿¡N-Naruto!? – Gritaron todas al verle.

Con dificultad, se levantó. Le dolía mucho la cara por el fuerte puñetazo, y también el estómago por la patada. Aunque en verdad preferiría no haberse levantado, ya que lo encontró fue una gran serie de miradas que lo señalaba a él. Miradas cargadas de odio.

- ¡Na-ru-to! – Dijo Sakura apretando los puños y haciendo crujir los nudillos.

- Esto… yo… veras… - temblaba de miedo y comenzó a sudar a chorros.

Se oyó un grito que desgarró la tranquilidad de la aldea. Un grito horroroso que haría temblar hasta al más valiente.

En su oficina, Tsunade miraba a Jiraiya.

- ¿Puedo saber porque me has hecho venir Tsunade? Ahora que estaba cerca de averiguar algo sobre Akatsuki.

- No digas tonterías. Se bien que estabas en una ciudad de baños termales espiando, como siempre.

- ¡Debo recopilar información! Y espiar a las chicas mientras se bañan aumenta mi sigilo.

- Pero serás… - Tsunade tuvo que reprimirse el darle un puñetazo - . En fin, toma.

Abrió el cajón de su mesa y sacó un pequeño paquete envuelto en un papel azul.

- ¿Y esto?

- Hoy es San Valentín, así que creo que al menos debería darte algo así.

Jiraiya observó el paquete con atención y luego miró a Tsunade muy seriamente. Golpeó la mesa con ambas manos y se inclinó hacía ella, mirándola fijamente.

- ¡Tsunade!

- ¿Q-Qué quieres? – Preguntó ella algo ruborizada y temblorosa.

- ¿No estaría mejor si me lo dieras metido entre tus tetas y yo lo tuviera que coger con la boca? – Preguntó Jiraiya poniendo su cara de lascivo.

Una vena se hinchó en la frente de Tsunade. Desde fuera del edificio del Hokage, se oyó un estruendo y se vio a Jiraiya salir volando.

- ¡Será idiota!

Tsunade se sentó furiosa en su sillón y suspiró. No sabía porque se esperaba que Jiraiya le dijera algo serio por una vez.

- Esto… Tsunade-sama… - Shizune habló de manera nerviosa.

- ¿Mm?

- ¡T-Tomé!

Shizune le entregó un paquete de bombones que ella misma había preparado.

- ¿Y esto?

- B-Bueno… como hoy es San Valentín y demás… pues he pensando.

Tsunade sonrió.

- Ya veo. Gracias entonces.

- ¡D-De nada! – dijo una sonrojada Shizune.

- ¡Y qué no se te ocurra volver a intentarlo idiota! – Gritó Sakura mientras se marchaba con el resto del grupo de chicas a buscar a Sasuke.

Naruto no podía moverse. Le dolía todo el cuerpo. Le habían golpeado hasta la saciedad, eso sin duda. Shikamaru lo vio todo desde la azotea de un edificio próximo.

- Ese Naruto es idiota…

Se fue a tumbarse en el banco. A su lado estaba Choji comiéndose una bolsa de patatas.

- El día de San Valentín es muy problemático.

- ¿Eso crees?

Shikamaru asintió. Cerro los ojos para disfrutar del calor del sol, pero alguien por lo visto se había puesto en el trayecto de los rayos de la luz. Abrió los ojos y vio a Ino.

- ¿Sabes que me estás tapando la vista?

- ¿Eso no es muy grosero por tu parte? Te venía a traer esto.

Ino le dio un pequeño paquete. También le dio otro a Choji, que se lo comió enseguida.

- ¿Y esto?

- Un pequeño detalle de obligación por el día de San Valentín.

- Mm…

Shikamaru desenvolvió el chocolate y lo miró un momento.

- Choji, toma.

Se lo tiró a su amigo que se lo trago en un segundo.

- ¡Pero qué haces! ¿¡Así tratas el regalo que una chica guapa te hace para San Valentín?

Shikamaru se levantó del asiento y se encaminó hacía las escaleras para irse de allí.

- Me lo tomaré cuando lo hayas preparado con tus propias manos. Ese chocolate lo has comprado de la tienda Oshitake de la esquina.

- ¡Eres muy repelente cuando quieres!

Ino se quedó protestando, pero eso a Shikamaru no le importó. Comenzó a caminar por la calle, aunque se tuvo que parar porque algo parecido a un abanico gigante lo detuvo.

- Tienes una manera muy rara de tratar el regalo que te hace una chica – dijo una chica rubia que sostenía el gigantesco abanico.

- Es algo muy problemático.

- ¿Tampoco aceptarás el mió? – Preguntó Temari ofreciéndole un paquete.

- Supongo que si lo haré.

Shikamaru tomó el paquete y lo desenvolvió. Era una caja llena de bombones. Parecían caseros. Se despidió de ella y siguió su camino, tomándose los bombones.

- No están mal – dijo al poco tirando la caja vacía a la papelera.

Kakashi estaba quieto, impasible, sin moverse de delante del monumento levantado por todos los grandes héroes caídos de Konoha. A su lado, apareció un Anbu que se quitó la máscara.

- Siempre que vengo te encuentro aquí. ¿Por qué te atormentas tanto Kakashi-kun?

- No puedo hacer otra cosa.

- Deberías aliviarte de eso peso que llevas encima.

- Aunque lo intente, no puedo.

Rin se adelantó y arrodilló ante el monumento, depositando una pequeña caja en él.

- ¿Chocolate para Obito?

- Si. También he traído otro para ti – dijo dándole una caja.

- No tendrías que haberte molestado Rin.

- Es algo para los dos – dijo sonriendo.

Rikimaru comía el chocolate que Amelia le había dado. Sabía que era uno de obligación, pero aún así le alegraba. Ambos vieron como Shiro se acercaba por la calle.

- ¡Ah! ¡Shiro!

Amelia lo detuvo y lo arrastró hasta ella agarrándolo del brazo.

- ¡Ey, ey! ¿Qué pasa?

- ¡Toma!

Era una caja en forma de corazón. La abrió y este llevaba escrito su nombre.

- ¿Es alguna clase de regalo de obligación?

- ¡Eres tonto! Para nada.

- El de obligación era el mío.

- Am… o sea, ¿qué este va con cariño?

Amelia asintió sonriendo y algo sonrojada. Shiro solo le dio un beso en la frente y comenzó a comérselo. Cuando terminó, tiró el paquete.

- ¿Cómo estaba? ¿Estaba bien?

Se lo pensó un poco y luego habló.

- Bueno, la consistencia entre el nivel de chocolate y azúcar no era la correcta, y en mi opinión le falta sabor. Además…

- Si no te ha gustado solo dilo.

- Como decía. Además ha estado mejor de lo que me esperaba – concluyó sonriendo, lo que hizo que Amelia se sonrojase.

- ¡Eres un idiota! – Protestó girándose y Shiro se echó a reír.

De repente los tres vieron pasar a Naruto, que caminaba bastante dolido. Tras él, escondida, iba Hinata que pasaba de un lado a otro a toda velocidad y observaba a Naruto a escondidas. A los tres se les cayó una gota por detrás de la cabeza.

- ¡Hinata!

Hinata se asustó al oír su nombre, por si Naruto lo había podido oír. Entonces vio a Shiro y los demás. No le hizo falta explicar nada. Ruborizada, inclinó la cabeza avergonzada.

- Así que, tal y como pensaba, te levantaste pronto para darle el chocolate a Naruto, ¿eh? – dijo Shiro de manera picona.

Hinata solo asintió.

- Bueno, pues algo habrá que hacer para que puedas dárselo.

- Nosotros nos ocuparemos.

Era Kiba quién había hablado. Estaba con Shino.

- ¡Kiba-kun! ¡Shino-kun!

- ¿Se os ha ocurrido algo? – Preguntó Shiro.

- Si, ¿verdad que si Shino?

- Las reglas del día de San Valentín son: prepara el chocolate, dáselo a la persona que te guste y declárate. Si no puedes lograr dárselo, busca una manera de hacerlo. Como por ejemplo que tus amigos te ayuden.

- Chicos… - Hinata iba a llorar de la alegría de que Shino y Kiba le iban a ayudar. Shiro y los demás también se ofrecieron para hacerlo.

Ya caía la noche. Naruto caminaba triste y desolado por la calle.

- No me lo puedo creer… al final no he recibido ni un solo chocolate… ¿será que el del año pasado solo me lo encontré? – suspiró.

- ¡Na-ru-to!

La voz provenía de su espalda. Era una voz que le hizo sentir un sudor frío en su espalda y empezar a temblar. Se giró muy pero que muy despacio y temblando. Hubiese deseado no hacerlo.

Ante el apareció un horrendo zombi de piel de color verde, que gritaba su nombre.

- ¡Un zombi!

Naruto comenzó a correr a toda velocidad calle abajo, en donde se encontró con otro, lo que le hizo tener que girar a la derecha. Al final de esa calle se encontró con un fantasma sin cabeza y giró a la izquierda, pero tuvo que dar la vuelta enseguida a la derecha porque un perro de dos cabezas salió disparado para intentar comérselo. Finalmente llegó a lo que parecía un callejón sin salida, pero podía saltar el muro para pasar al otro lado, pero se apareció un enorme monstruo negro que se lo impidió. Aterrorizado, se metió por puro instinto en el edificio de al lado.

Respiraba con dificultad y temblaba a más no poder. ¿De dónde habían salido esas cosas? El edifico en el que se había metido parecía un edificio abandonado, pero había suficiente luz que entraba de la calle a través de la ventana, iluminando parte de la estancia.

- Uf… aquí estaré a salvo…

- N-Naruto-kun…

Naruto se sobresalto al oír que alguien lo llamaba. ¿Habría zombis hay dentro también? Pero no era un zombi. Se tranquilizo ver que era Hinata.

- Ah… ¡H-Hinata-chan! Me habías asustado. ¿Qué haces en un lugar como este? ¿También te estás escondiendo de los zombis? – Preguntó mientras se acercaba a ella.

- ¿Zombis?

Kiba le había dicho que se metiera en ese edificio a esperar a que Naruto llegara, que él y los demás se encargarían de todo. Estaba claro que le habían dado un susto de muerte al pobre, porque miraba en todas direcciones mientras se acercaba a ella. En ese momento, recordó que ahora mismo estaban ellos dos solos.

- E-Esto… Naruto-kun.

- ¿Eh? ¿Si?

- Pues verás… yo… - Hinata se ruborizó y apartó la mirada, para que Naruto no la viera.

- ¿Si? ¿Qué pasa Hinata?

- Pues verás… es que…

Hinata dio un paso para acercarse a Naruto y así darle el chocolate, pero tropezó con una barra de hierro que había en el suelo y cayó encima de Naruto, cayendo los dos al suelo.

No sabía que pasaba, pero notaba algo caliente en sus labios. Tenía los ojos cerrados porque al caer habían levantado mucho polvo. Los abrió y se encontró que tenía delante de sus narices la cara de Naruto, quién parecía haber quedado inconsciente por el golpe.

Iba a decir su nombre pero no pudo, algo le impedía hablar. Algo que estaba en contacto con su boca. Bajo un poco la mirada y tuvo que apartarse de golpe por la vergüenza que le dio. ¡La caída había hecho que besara a Naruto! ¡Su primer beso había sido con él!

- N-No puede ser… H-He besado a N-N-Naruto-kun…- Hinata se puso totalmente roja y, como Naruto, se desmayó.

Cuando los primeros rayos de sol entraron por la ventana de la casa, Naruto se despertó. Le dolía mucho la cabeza. No recordaba porque estaba allí ni que lugar era ese.

- ¿Pero que…? – Entonces se acordó del día de San Valentín - ¡Mierda! ¡Ayer era San Valentín y no recibí nada!

Empezó a llorar, pero entonces se fijó que había un paquete en el suelo. Estaba envuelto en un papel blanco con corazones. Tenía forma de corazón. Lo abrió y dentro del paquete encontró un chocolate en forma de corazón con las palabras "Ai Shiteru".

- ¡Si! ¡Este año también he recibido un chocolate! – No pudiendo ocultar su alegría, Naruto comenzó a saltar, pero de pronto se detuvo - . Eh… pero… ¿de quién es?

En la habitación del hospital de Konoha, Shiro, Amelia, Kiba, Rikimaru y Shino observaban a Hinata, que estaba roja como un tomate y con una enorme cara de felicidad.

- Naruto-kun… yo he… Naruto-kun…

- Vaya, si que le ha dado fuerte – dijo Kiba.

- Parece que el primer beso por accidente con Naruto fue demasiado para la pobre – comentó Shiro rascándose la parte atrás de la cabeza.

- Me preguntó si cuando despierte recordará algo.

- No lo creo Rikimaru. En fin – concluyó Amelia - . Creerá que ha sido un bonito sueño.

La cara de felicidad de Hinata no cambió mientras dormía. En sus sueños, recordaba ese beso por accidente. Un beso que jamás olvidaría.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Espero que os haya gustado ^^ y que comentéis que os pareció. ¡Hasta otra!


End file.
